


Those boring boys

by ravenclawsdiadem (ravenclawsquill), RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Bertie Bott’s® Hundred Sapphic Flavour Beans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Pre-Femslash, Underage Drinking, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/ravenclawsdiadem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Pansy felt Fleur’s pulse stutter; heard her breath catch. She licked her lips, ready for the kiss…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  _Bertie Bott’s® Hundred Sapphic Flavour Beans – Prompt 28: Dull (Pansy/Fleur)_  
>  _Hogwarts365 – Prompt 176: Trust_
> 
> Thank you so much to my eagle-eyed beta, [Sabethea](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sabethea).

Pansy leaned against the sink, listening for Millie’s heavy footsteps. Her impatience grew as the seconds slipped by; the bottle of Firewhisky in her hand, painstakingly pilfered from the kitchens, was begging to be opened.

She was about to give up and return to the Yule Ball when the door to the toilets swung open. Fleur Delacour hurried inside, dressed to the nines in a grey silk dress.

“Hiding from your admirers?” Pansy asked.

Fleur gave a throaty laugh. “Something like zat. These ‘Ogwarts boys … zey are so dull!”

“Fair point. I’m Pansy, by the way.”

“It eez a pleasure to meet you, Pansy.”

Without taking her eyes off Fleur, Pansy unstoppered the whisky and took a sip. It seared the back of her throat, but she stifled the urge to cough; it wouldn't do for Fleur to think she was a baby. 

“Want some?”

Fleur shrugged. “Ah, why not.” 

Her cool fingertips brushed Pansy’s as she seized the bottle; she drank deeply, without flinching.

“So,” Pansy said, spotting an opportunity in the silence that followed. “Have you figured out your Golden Egg yet?”

A wry smile crossed Fleur's face. “Why should I trust you wiz information like zat?”

Pansy reached out to capture Fleur’s slim wrist, encircling it with her fingers. Her thumb came to rest on Fleur’s pulse point, the sharp tip of her nail pressing into the delicate skin. She leaned closer, inhaling the subtle scent of Fleur’s perfume. “You shouldn’t,” she whispered.

Pansy felt Fleur’s pulse stutter; heard her breath catch. She licked her lips, ready for the kiss...

_CRASH!_

The bathroom door burst open, revealing a breathless Millie.

“Sorry Pans, I thought you meant the third floor toilets. McGonagall caught me there, the cow, and—” Millie faltered as she took in the scene.

“I should be going,” Fleur murmured.

Pansy squeezed her wrist before she could pull away. “If you ever want to escape those boring boys, you should stop by the Slytherin common room.”

“Per’aps I will.” 

Fleur pressed a kiss to Pansy’s cheek and swept gracefully from the room.

Millie’s mouth had fallen open. “What the fuck was that?”

Pansy smirked, shrugged, and took another sip of whisky.


End file.
